El Rey de Raftel
by Mina D'vant
Summary: Parodia del Rey León. Ace, el joven príncipe y heredero del trono de Raftel, es injustamente acusado por el malvado Doflamingo de la muerte de su padre. En su exilio, Ace conocerá a otros personajes con los que entablará una gran amistad, quienes le ayudarán a regresar a su hogar y recuperar lo que legítimamente le corresponde.


_Disclaimer: One Piece ni El Rey León nos pertenece… por desgracia._

I

En las costas de cierta isla localizada en medio del vasto océano del Grand Line, justo al final de ésta, el reino de Raftel podía ser encontrada. Un reino donde sus habitantes vivían felices, en suma paz y tranquilidad bajo el reinado del monarca Gol D. Roger y su esposa, la reina, Portgas D. Rouge.

Aquel día no se trataba de uno común y corriente. No, ese no era el caso. Se trataba del primer día del año, como también el nacimiento del joven príncipe de Raftel…

Gol D. Ace.

_Mira padre, ahí viene el príncipe.  
Oh sí, es el príncipe.  
Mira padre, ahí viene el príncipe.  
Oh sí, es el príncipe.  
Vamos a saludarlo.  
El príncipe y los reyes se acercan a este lugar._

El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las montañas, iluminando de manera lenta cada esquina del reino. A lo lejos, en lo alto del castillo, la melodía de las campanas resonaban, anunciando a todos los habitantes de Raftel de la llegada de su nuevo príncipe.

_Desde el día que al mundo llegamos  
Y nos ciega el brillo del sol  
Hay mucho más para ver de lo que se puede ver  
Más para hacer de lo que da el vigor_

La muchedumbre comenzaba a salir de sus hogares con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, dirigiéndose rumbo a las afueras del castillo para recibir al joven príncipe. Los niños reían y correteaban, sujetando ocasionalmente globos en las manos mientras que sus padres los apresuraban para no perderse aquel evento. Hasta parecía que los animales también estaban ansiosos para saludar al nuevo príncipe; los perros ladraban juguetones, los gatos observaban desde los tejados de las casas y las aves navegaban por el aire en perfecta sincronía cerca del castillo.

Finalmente, todos los habitantes se reunieron en su destino, con la cabeza en alto y mirando al balcón más grande del castillo, expectantes.

_Son muchos más los tesoros  
De los que se podrán descubrir  
Más bajo la luz del sol, jamás habrá distinción  
Grandes y chicos han de convivir_

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rey se asomó por la terraza en perfecto silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirando hacia el horizonte a la vez que una fresca brisa acariciaba y revoloteaba su cabellera azabache. Escuchando que alguien se asomaba a sus espaldas, el rey Roger se giró un poco, reconociendo a su fiel mayordomo y mano derecha, Marco. El joven muchacho de cabellera rubia le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, bajó la cabeza e hincó una pierna al suelo, inclinándose ante su rey y dándole sus felicitaciones por aquel retoño que le habían brindado los cielos en silencio. El rey le sonrió de vuelta.

_En el ciclo sin fin  
Que nos mueve a todos  
Y aunque estemos solos  
Debemos buscar_

De pronto, una risa divertida resonó entre la multitud y, tras reconocer aquella pícara sonrisa y cabellera rojiza, la gente se abría paso para dejarlo pasar, bajando la cabeza y pegando sus respetos hacia el recién llegado. Una vez que el susodicho se adentró en el castillo y, luego de acercarse hacia al rey, el pelirrojo saludó a Roger con un abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no golpear al monarca con su bastón de chamán.

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Shanks.

—El placer es todo mío, rey Roger —respondió sonriente, separándose de su gran amigo—. Me enteré por mis propios medios que es un niño, ¿verdad?

El rey soltó una carcajada. Las predicciones del pelirrojo nunca fallaban.

—Hasta ahora no sé cómo lo haces, Akagami —comentó para luego asentir—. Así es, es un niño. Mi propio hijo…

—¿Te importa si me llevas hasta él y me lo presentas?

Y, antes de que el rey pudiese responder, una dulce voz les interrumpió.

—Eso no será necesario.

Girando sus cabezas, posaron sus ojos en la delicada figura de la reina, sentada en una silla de ruedas –pues acababa de dar a luz– y acompañada de dos de sus doncellas a los lados. En los brazos de la mujer, una pequeña criaturita se encontraba, estirando sus pequeños brazos para jugar con la larga melena de su madre. Rouge sonrió y extendió un delicado dedo hacia su hijo, quien lo sujetó de inmediato con una sonrisita. El rey no tardó en acercarse hacia su amada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el pelirrojo se acercara a ellos. Shanks miró desde su posición al nuevo príncipe de Raftel y preguntó:

—¿Cómo es que se llama el pequeño?

Roger y Rouge intercambiaron miradas, sonriéndose muy contentos antes de contestar en unísono.

—Ace. Su nombre es Ace.

_Hasta encontrar  
Nuestro gran legado  
En el ciclo…  
El ciclo sin fin_

Akagami asintió y sonrió al pequeño Ace, quien lo observaba desde los brazos de su madre con curiosidad. El pelirrojo entonces alzó su bastón por encima del bebé, empezando a agitarlo con suavidad y haciéndole reír debido al sonido que hacían las frutas al chocar. Shanks tomó uno de los cocos que estaban atados en lo alto de su bastón, rompiéndolo en dos con sus manos fácilmente y, a continuación, el chamán hundió el dedo en los jugos de la fruta y trazó una línea horizontal en la frente del príncipe, dándole su bendición en el proceso.

—Si me permite, su majestad —dijo el pelirrojo.

Con esas palabras, esperó al permiso de Rouge para que encargara a Shanks, su hijo. Una vez concedido, el chamán entonces tomó con suavidad a Ace en sus brazos, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó pacientemente hacia el balcón, tomándose su tiempo en observar al pequeño príncipe y notar a su vez que algunas pecas adoraban sus mejillas regordetas, iguales a las de su madre.

Llegando a los bordes de la terraza, Akagami alzó a Ace, mostrándolo a su gente y haciendo que éstas lo veneraran con aplausos, silbidos y demás celebraciones.

—Él es su nuevo príncipe, ¡el príncipe Ace!

_Es el ciclo sin fin  
Que nos mueve a todos  
Y aunque estemos solos  
Debemos buscar_

En lo alto, Ace miraba confuso con sus ojitos almendrados sus alrededores, no comprendiendo exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué las personas de pronto se inclinaban hacia él una por una, o la razón por la cual las nubes se pronto se despejaron como por arte de magia, dejando paso libre a un solo rayo de luz e iluminando al joven monarca. Por otro lado, tanto la gente como Akagami se encontraban entre fascinados y sorprendidos por aquella señal; el pequeño Ace contaba ya con las bendiciones de los mismos dioses en el mismo día de su nacimiento.

_Hasta encontrar  
Nuestro gran legado  
En el ciclo…  
El ciclo sin fin_

Poniéndose de pie ahora, una sola frase fue exclamada por todos los habitantes.

—¡Larga vida al príncipe de Raftel!

* * *

Dentro del gran comedor del castillo, el mesón estaba atestado de deliciosos y finos platos para el deleite de una única persona. El hermano menor del rey, Doflamingo, disfrutaba de su cena en solitario.

La ceremonia había finalizado, aunque las calles seguían vivas; el pueblo de Raftel celebraría durante días la presentación pública del futuro rey.

El futuro rey…

Los ojos de Doflamingo, inusualmente descubiertos tras sus gafas, se estrecharon con fastidio ante la dureza inamovible de aquel hecho.

Gol D. Ace, el futuro rey de Raftel.

El futuro rey… El futuro rey no sería él. Sin importar la pureza de su sangre, sin importar su lealtad ni su paciencia, Ace había llegado para ocupar un lugar que, por derecho, no pertenecía a otro sino a Doflamingo.

Resopló y cogió el tenedor para continuar con su comida, pero detuvo el trayecto a medio camino y en lugar de coger un trozo de carne, estampó el utensilio sobre la cola de un pequeño ratón que olisqueaba inocentemente una fuente cargada de frutas.

El animal soltó un chillido apenas perceptible, pero Doflamingo lo oyó y rio por lo bajo en tanto liberaba su cola sólo para cogerlo desde allí mismo entre sus dedos.

—La vida no es justa, ¿verdad? —apoyó un codo sobre la mesa para recargar su rostro sobre el puño, mientras con la otra mano sostenía al pobre animalejo a un palmo de su rostro—. Verás… yo nunca seré rey. Y tú… —tomó al animal en su puño, soltando una ligera carcajada cuando el ratón volvió a chillar—. Tú nunca verás la luz del otro día.

Antes de ejercer la fuerza necesaria para aplastarlo entre sus dedos, fue interrumpido por la voz floja del mayordomo principal del reino.

—¿Nunca te dijo tu madre que no jugaras con tu comida?

Doflamingo rodó los ojos antes de posar su mirada sobre el otro hombre. Su actitud siempre era austera, tranquila e impertérrita, pero Doflamingo sabía perfectamente que aquello no era más que una fachada. Marco era el tipo de persona que, con un poco de presión, perdía los nervios con increíble facilidad.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó, volviendo su atención sobre el ratón. Lo liberó de su agarre, aunque siguió jugando con él entre sus dedos.

—Estoy aquí para anunciar que el Rey Roger está en camino —explicó el mayordomo con cierta formalidad antes de añadir en un tono mucho menos amable—: así que será mejor que tengas una buena excusa por haber faltado a la ceremonia esta mañana.

La mención de Roger y el motivo de aquella celebración fastidiaron a Doflamingo; sus ojos se ensombrecieron y sus dedos dejaron de jugar con el ratón.

La vida era injusta, sí… Pero, tras los años, Doflamingo había aprendido a ser un hombre muy, muy paciente.

El animal escapó de su alcance y el rubio ocultó la mirada tras sus gafas.

—Oye —Marco, quien en algún momento se había aproximado al mesón, chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro—, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Mira lo que has hecho, Marco —resopló, observando al ratón escabullirse en un pequeño agujero en la pared—. Me hiciste perder mi juguete.

—Perderás más que eso cuando el rey termine contigo —golpeó la mesa, molesto—. Está en camino y está muy molesto.

—¿Hm? —murmuró el rubio, divertido—. Estoy temblando de miedo...

La torcida sonrisa que esbozó Doflamingo puso en alerta a Marco.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada? —el mayordomo, de cabellos igualmente rubios como el otro aunque más largos y desaliñados, arqueó una perfecta ceja ante su actitud.

Algo en Doflamingo, algo en su mirada que no podía ver ahora tras sus gafas, en su mueca arrogante y su talante altanero siempre le ponía los nervios de punta. Y peor aún; cuando Doflamingo finalmente se levantó de su asiento y alzó una mano para empuñar su camisa morada, Marco sabía que las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Suerte para él que en el instante en el cual Doflamingo abrió la boca para soltar alguna oscura amenaza de cualquier tipo, las puertas se abrieron y la jovial pero solemne voz de Roger rompió la tensión del momento.

—¿Doffy? —el rey lo llamó por su apodo de infancia, sin tomarle demasiado tiempo comprender que su mayordomo y su único hermano no estaban precisamente llevándose bien; aquello no era cuento nuevo.

—Vaya, mi querido hermano desciende del Olimpo para mezclarse con los plebeyos… —musitó el mentado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Marco.

—Suéltalo —ante la escueta orden de Roger, Doflamingo bufó y soltó al rubio no sin antes darle un brusco empujón para apartarlo de su lado.

—Siempre tan oportuno, majestad —agradeció Marco mientras se arreglaba su camisa maltratada.

Doflamingo sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento para continuar con su comida. Roger, de pie junto al marco de la puerta, lo observaba con recelo.

—Rouge y yo no te vimos en la presentación de Ace.

—Ah… ¿Era hoy? Me siento tan… —negó con la cabeza con falsa pesadumbre en tanto cortaba la carne, provocando un ruido estridente al presionar demasiado fuerte el cuchillo contra el plato—. Se me debe haber pasado —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras comía.

—Sí, eso es algo imperdonable —dijo Marco—. Como hermano del rey, debiste estar en primera fila.

Algo en aquella última frase fastidio con creces a Doflamingo. Se levantó de pronto y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, clavando su mirada sobre la azulina de Marco.

—Yo estaba en primera fila —gruñó entre dientes—, hasta que llegó esa bola de pecas —murmuró por lo bajo mientras se retiraba del salón; ya había perdido el apetito.

—La bola de pecas es mi hijo y tu futuro rey —Roger lo escuchó perfectamente, y aunque era un hombre paciente y muy condescendiente cuando de su hermano se trataba, no podía dejar pasar un insulto contra su hijo y futuro rey de Raftel.

—Fufu, entonces ensayaré mi reverencia —se burló Doflamingo, realizando una burlesca postración antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse mientras reía por lo bajo.

—No me des la espalda, Doflamingo —demandó el rey.

—No, Roger —se detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro. Sus labios se curvaron aún más en una torcida sonrisa—. Será mejor que tú no me la des a mí.

—¿Es un reto?

—Calma, calma… —rio, divertido—. Jamás me atrevería a retarte.

—Lástima —Marco, de pie junto a su rey, se cruzó de brazos y soltó una burlesca carcajada—, ¿por qué no?

—Sabemos que en inteligencia yo tengo la mejor parte, pero en cuanto a la fuerza bruta creo que no recibí una buena herencia —volvió a encogerse de hombros y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, retomando sus pasos hasta desaparecer tras una de las puertas que adornaban el salón.

Roger resopló, dejando escapar la tensión de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con él, Marco? —murmuró, lamentando no lograr entender aquella actitud de su hermano menor.

—Con todo ese plumaje, sería una excelente alfombra —apuntó Marco, refiriéndose al abrigo de plumas rojas que el rubio solía llevar sobre sus hombros.

—Marco… —amonestó Roger, aunque su tono se oía divertido.

* * *

Mina: Y así concluye el capítulo de hoy *hace voz gruesa*… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya es el turno de los comentarios de las autoras! 8D Di algo, Merle~

Merle: … Ay, no sé qué decir /)_(\

Mina: Comentario épico *pulgar arriba* más mona xD Anyway, aquí nuestra primera parodia que posteamos por aquí, ¡yay! 8D

Merle: … :x

Mina: *la mira* Aun no sabe qué decir :v Bueno, no importa. ¡Esperemos que les haya gustado nuestra pequeña parodia! :3

Merle: ¡Ah! Pero necesitamos ayuda en algo…

Mina: ¿En qué?

Merla: Tenemos papeles para dos de las hienas; la hembra y uno de los machos… pero no el más idiota :c Asi que, se buscan candidatos para la hiena tonta xD ¿Nos dan ideas? :3

Mina: ¡Se los agradeceríamos mucho! En fin… No olviden dejar reviews para la motivación y para el puesto de la hiena idiota(?) *3* Yyyy… a ver si adivinan qué personaje de One Piece hace el papel de los del Rey León, ¡mwahaha!

Merle y Mina: ¡Hasta la próxima! ;D


End file.
